


BAD DREAMS

by MALUWRLD



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt, IT manupilating eddie, M/M, Sexual Tension, eddie breaks his arm, pillow humping, richie comforting eddie, richie is boyfriend material, sonia being a abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALUWRLD/pseuds/MALUWRLD
Summary: Pussywise is making eddie hallucinate his wildest fantasies of his favorite boy"Richie Tozier." All for REVENGE





	BAD DREAMS

The doctor sat on the armchair right next to me. Pen on his right hand and clipboard on his left. I, however, sat down on a really soft couch, my mother sitting right next to me, smiling at the doctor.

“Good morning, Eddie. My name is Dr. Hanson,” he said with a genuine smile, or well-practiced I figured. No one was ever happy to see me. He began scribbling on his clipboard and rested his hand on the armrest when he was finished, still gripping the pen and the clipboard in both his hands.

“How are you feeling today?” the doctor asked.

“I’m feeling okay...” I replied. I mean, I did feel okay. It was only 10 o’ clock. So far nothing happened today to make me feel not okay. My mother moved both her hands and held mine in hers.

“So tell me about yourself, Eddie.”

“Tell you what?” I asked.

“Anything. Your full name, where you live, your friends, your school. Just feel free to tell me, no need to be coy.”

“Well,” I said, hunching in my seat. “My name is Eddie Kaspbrak. I live around here. My friends are okay, I suppose. They don't talk to me that much. I go to Derry Middle School, it’s not that big.”

The doctor scribbled down some of the things I said or was he? I didn’t see a reason for a doctor to know any of my personal details like my name, where I lived and my school. I still recalled my mother had already filled in those details in a form just now. Was he...writing down my behavior? My mother just smiled, not saying a word.

“Now, Eddie. Have you been experiencing anything odd recently?” he asked in a soft tone, looking at me.

After a moment of hesitation, I nodded. “What could that be?” he asked.  
“Well, when I was little, I heard monsters that kept calling out to me,” I replied, doing my best to stifle a tear.

“Oh, the monsters?” Dr. Hanson asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
Sonia bent Eddie a menacing scowl  
“Yeah,” I said, wiping my eye with my hand. “But the voices stopped after we left the house me, the losers. were protecting me from them. But mom wants me to take my friends way away! I can’t let that happen!” 

The doctor looked down on his clipboard and scribbled down a few more notes. The next hour was spent with counseling me, telling that there was no IT and that they were all just really bad dreams. But...Dr. hanson wouldn’t listen, that the monsters weren’t just my imagination! They were real! Dr. Hanson let out a short sigh and rested a hand on my shoulder. He told me that that was why I had to let go of past trauma, to teach myself to become stronger. To fully convince me that there were no such things as monsters or IT. I kept silent. Part of me thought that maybe...the doctor was right. I was a little paranoid, maybe I was just...too scared of the dark, and I was just imagining things.

The session finished, and I and my mom got out of the room. She had a somewhat long talk with Dr.Hanson before we left the clinic, so I took a seat and waited for her to finish. She soon did, and we waved goodbye to Dr. Reyes and the counter lady before we left.

she whispered to me "take your pills, Eddie". Back then in the clinic, my mother finally managed to convince me to let me stay at Dr. Hanson’s office for a while, to allow me to get accustomed to sleeping without him. I tried not to think about it that morning, spending a night without Richie that is. Noon passed, soon evening, and finally it was bedtime. I went up to my bedroom, my mother with me. Out of impulse, I tried to look around for my phone before I got tucked in bed but immediately remembered that I wasn’t going to be seeing him anymore. Not in a long while.

Mother gave me a kiss on the forehead, and we both said goodnight. She flicked out the lights and left a glass of water with pills on my nightstand. now here I was...alone in my bedroom. At night.

I moved around in my bed, trying to find an optimal sleeping position. I soon did. There weren’t any creepy noises going on inside my bedroom. No shadows on the wall which was always a plus. No creepy crawlies of any kind whatsoever were creeping around in the upper corners of my bedroom. Everything seemed...fine.

Maybe, maybe both mother and Dr. Hanson were right. Maybe there weren’t any monsters lurking under my bed. Maybe...I didn’t need Richie to sleep after all. I shut my eyes and my body relaxed, ready to get a full night’s sleep. Tomorrow, I’ll wake up and everything will be alright. Everything...will be...alright.

I found myself laid in my bed, but no longer in my bedroom. Everything around me was pitch black and not a single flash of light could be seen. Then, from my under a bed, came a rumbling noise. Like an insect rumbling noise.

I didn’t dare to check under my bed, and I didn’t have to. The thing slid out from under my bed to my side. It first slid out and looked at me with its ‘eyes’. It then grew taller and taller, until it was then towering over me. It was no worm because it had arms that stretched as long as a school bus. Its dark spiny back glistened and face with red lipstick streaks, and in between its spines I could see were human eyeballs. All of them looking in different directions, turning here and there. It lowered itself so that its ‘face’ was directly above me, and I saw that its teeth were everywhere where it shouldn’t have been.

I covered myself under my blanket, hoping that this was all a bad dream. This couldn’t have been real. Everything I experienced when I was with the losers was never as terrifying as this. This must have been a nightmare, an awful terrible nightmare.

Suddenly, I heard a noise that sounded like a door swinging open. I opened my eyes and slightly lowered my blanket. I was in my bedroom again, but the thing was still there. It turned to where the door swung open. I couldn’t believe my eyes, and never before had I been so grateful to see him again. It was Richie, and he was standing at the doorway. Still in his normal size. The creature hissed at me.

Richie swung his arms to the side, and the creature turned into a puff of smoke. I sat up on my bed, “Richie!” I called.

Richie replied with a warm smile, “It’s been quite a while now, hasn’t it?”.

“Y-you can talk?” I asked as Richie climbed to sit beside me on my bed.

“Well, anything is possible in a dream, kid.” He said.

“Dream?” I asked.

He turned away to clear his throat and turned back to me.

“You see, kid. Fear, it’s something that creates a lot of...really bad things in your head. Like awful things. That fear when you let it get to you...that’s where the problem really starts to get outta hand. The thing is, you can’t let it get to you, and you can’t just think you can depend on others to settle it for you, like how you’ve always depended on me.”

I stared at him for a while, letting his words sink in, “I...I understand.” I said, looking down.

“Hey hey, there’s no need to be ashamed. Look, whenever you feel afraid about something, always remember,” he said and rested his hand on my chest, the other on my back.

“That you’ve got to stay strong, and face against your fears with all your will.” He hopped off my bed and started walking to the door.

“Wait, Richie!” I called. He turned to look at me.

“What if that thing comes for me again? Will you be there for me? Will I ever get to see you?”

He let out a small chuckle, “Don’t you remember what I just said? You’ve got you! And that’s more than all you need.”

And that was it. The next day I woke up in my bed, but my pillows and bedsheets were thrown everywhere. Maybe it was...just a dream, after all. I went on with the following day as usual, and for the next few months, I’ve never had anything close to a bad dream. Life went on as normal. I never had to go to bed with my teddy bear again.

But that advise that Richie gave me that night, though. It’s helped me a lot before going to bed and facing my real life problems as well. But that got me thinking, how could I dream of something giving me helpful advice? Wouldn’t that just me giving advice to myself? Since when was I ever good at giving any form of advice? Maybe it was that thing on TV when they talk about someone’s inner conscience? Hmph, it was getting too complicated for me to overthink about. 

I guess I’ll never know.

i fell asleep waking up to harsh bang on my window it was "Richie." i whispered he climbed through the window "Hey Eddie spaghetti."  
Eddie said mumbling and drifting off to sleep "Don't call me that.."

**Author's Note:**

> IT is making Eddie hallucinate that his teddy bear is "Richie" and giving him the advice to come to see the clown  
> and the real Trashmouth is now climbing into Eddie's room through the window


End file.
